things can change
by plustek
Summary: Shounen Ai. KaibaXJoey. Just a little story which contains a cold, a lot of talk and for the rest you should read.
1. Default Chapter

So this is my second fic. Please tell me about it. I don't know Yu Gi Oh. I just read a few storys and this Kaiba and Joey relationship is interesting. But I wanted to make Joey a bit stronger and maybe Kaiba a bit weaker. Ah, just read and give me reviews.

I am not a native English speaker. So criticism is not only welcome but helpful!!

* * *

„Damned, I'm lost "hissed Kaiba. He was walking down a street but he had no idea where he was. The surrounding was shabby and the pouring rain did not help the image. No one was on the streets.

Because everyone run away from this place, he thought. Kaiba was freezing since all his clothes were soaked with water. When he left his mansion for a little walk no clouds were in the bright blue sky. But some when everything changed. He walked, totally lost in thoughts about some company deals in an unknown part of the town and the few drops of light rain turned in heavy shower. Now the evening was coming. His head was aching and he felt hard to concentrate on something. Kaiba looked around to find a street sign but there was nothing to help him. He thought about using his mobile but decided that there was no sense. He had no idea where he was.

"Kaiba?" A voice from behind made Kaiba jump around. Maybe a bit too fast because suddenly Kaiba felt dizzy and he reached out for the wall of an old house next to him. "Hey, keep cool." The voice belonged to a tall figure which was hard to identified since the rain made it all blurry in Kaiba' s eyes.

"It is me, Joey. What are you doing here? You don't look very well." The figure took Kaiba' s shoulders and urged him a few steps back in an house entrance. Without the rain everywhere Kaiba finally recognized Joey. He was wearing a rain coat and a shopping bag from a grocery market. "I'm fine" Kaiba managed to say before he started to shiver. "Oh, I can see" Joey answered sarcastically. "Do you think you can walk a few steps? I'm living just down the street." Kaiba nodded. He wanted to say something but his headache was becoming worse and the wet clothes seemed to be made of ice. Joey pushed Kaiba back on the street and both of them walked down the pavement.

The house Joey lived in was as shabby as the rest of the area. The smell inside the stairwell was rotten. Kaiba thought he had to climb hundreds of stairs until Joey walked into a floor, put out some keys and opened a door. "Yeah, it is not a mansion. So don't start complaining. I just call you a cab and then you can leave to your place" Joey murmured absently while getting out of his coat. But when he turned around he saw Kaiba' s grey face and his body shaking. Without any other comments Joey put his arm around Kaiba' s waist and guided him to his room.

Kaiba awoke in a bed and a room he didn't know. Where was he? Even the clothes, a shirt and some shorts, he wore were not his own. He recalled his last memories but everything was confusing. He had difficulties to swallow. His throat was swollen. And he felt cold and warm at the same time. Fever, Kaiba guessed. But why wasn't he at his mansion? Where was his brother? And then he remembered Joey found him. Obviously he was at his place. Relieved that he finally know where he was Kaiba sit up. He felt dizzy and decided to rest for a moment before he was leaving this place. What time was it? A window closed with curtains didn't give him a clue and there was no clock around. He wanted to get home as soon as possible. He was not ill. Maybe a little cold but nothing serious. He was needed in his company and he had to look after his brother. He had to do phone calls. Where was his mobile? Kaiba looked around to find his clothes. The room, so he noticed was small and really not comparable to the places he was used to. The furniture were old but nevertheless everything seems clean and tidy. On a small table next to the bed he saw a framed picture of a little boy and a little girl. They were smiling. Kaiba stared at the picture and suddenly put his feet out of the bed on the ground. He had to call his brother and get out of this.

He stumbled out of the room and found himself in a little floor. There were three other doors. One was just half closed and he could hear some noise and a decent music playing behind it. Kaiba took a deep breath and concentrated hard to walk steady. Then he opened the door.

Behind it there was a small kitchen. The furniture was white but the wall was painted in light yellow. Everything was simple but in order. A radio was playing.

Joey said on a chair with his back turned to the door. He hummed with the music and it seemed that he was looking out of the window. Kaiba could see that it was still raining outside but also that it has to be the middle of the day.

"What time is it?" he wanted to ask in his usual cool voice but all he could bring out was a harsh whisper. Joey was clearly shocked for a moment. Kaiba grinned. Then Joey stood up and turned around.

"Hell. What about being a bit more friendly? You stayed here over night. It is something around nine in the morning. How do you feel?" Joey's voice was clearly annoyed.

"I'm fine. I need my mobile and my clothes. Where are they?"

"You should sit down. I called Mocuba when I put you to bed. He knows where you are, okay? We both decided that letting you sleep was the best for you. He is coming over in an hour." Joey watched Kaiba and added a bit more friendly "You really should sit down now."

"No, I'm fine" but Kaiba could feel his legs weaken. Joey shrugged his shoulders with an angry face. He took Kaiba's arm and dragged him to the chair. "Idiot", he murmured, "Do you think I feel comfortable? You should stay in bed until Mocuba comes. I will bring your clothes and your fucking mobile to you in a second." Kaiba raised from his seat and walked through the door. He would have liked to answer something in Joey's face but more he wanted to get out of this situation quick. When he was crossing the floor everything around him started to get blurry. He felt loosing control and his body sacked to the floor. Suddenly two arms were holding him. "Oh no", Joey sighed and supported Kaiba to the bedroom. There Joey helped Kaiba into the bed. "You are sweating like hell", he said and put his hand to Kaiba's forehead "And you have fever." "Not your problem" Kaiba whispered. He felt like every bone in his body was crashed.

"I wish that would be true but you are in my room and I don't think that I can afford myself to let you suffer. Your solicitors would kill me" Joey answered and put a new shirt from a cupboard. He undressed the sweaty shirt from Kaiba and gave him the new one. "I get you some water. You need to drink" with these words Joey vanished from the room. Kaiba put on the new shirt and climbed under the sheets. He shivered and the headache was coming again. Joey came back with a glass of water. "I put an aspirin in" he said and reached the glass to Kaiba. Kaiba drank and collapsed back on the pillow. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	2. 2

Yes, I know the storyline is terrible. But somehow I had to make Kaiba stay at Joey's place.

* * *

At ten o'clock Mokuba knocked on the door of the apartment. Joey opened the door and brought him to his brother. Kaiba was still sleeping. "He doesn't look very well", Mokuba said. "Don't worry", Joey smiled, "It is just a flu. I had one two months ago. He will be fine in a week or two. We should wake him up, so you can bring him home. That is what he needs."

"So he is really ill? That is no good." Mokuba watched the breathing of his brother.

"Hey, it is nothing serious. He maybe even doesn't need a doctor. Just some rest. Let him stay in bed and soon he will be okay" Joey replied in a soft voice.

"I know. Kaiba is strong. He will survive everything but there are some company deals going on where it is important that he shows no weakness."

"Mokuba, shut up!" Kaiba suddenly croaked "We can go."

"But where to? Your business partners are staying in our house. It was so difficult to get them all there. When they see you in this condition they will leave."

"I 'm going to a hotel and you are saying I had to follow an urgent call from a factory. In a few days I am going back to the mansion and continue the dealings."

"You don't go to a hotel where no one cares about you. I am getting you a nurse. Maybe even better I put you in a hospital."

"No way. No one should know about my illness. My rivals will steal the deal away if they know."

There was a short silence when Mokuba turned to Joey. "Can he stay a few more days here? You told me you had a flu some time ago. So the risk of an infection for you is a minimum. And it occurs to me you know what to do. It is really important. I will return to the mansion and tell the men like Kaiba told me." Mokuba then turned back to his brother "But I will cancel the meeting in a few days. Even when you feel better you are not 100 per cent healthy and the deal needs you in top form. I will use the time to charm your partners with the extras in our house. I think they enjoy our tennis court very much. So they will be easier to handle next time."

"No!" Kaiba tried to jump out of the bed but he was just not able to "I' m not allowing you to..."

"There is no alternative. Trust me. I am not a child any more. Don't you think I can handle this?" Mokuba looked straight in his brother's face. Again there was a silence. Finally Kaiba nodded without a word.

Now Joey interrupted the scene "He can't stay here. I am not a nurse. I am sure there is no big security lack in a hospital or a first class hotel. I need to got to school. So there is no one here to look after him."

"Joey, there are spring holidays. You don't need to go to school. Please. I am paying for everything" Mokuba looked with his big eyes to Joey. Joey thought about it and finally said: "Alright, he can stay."

Joey looked down to Kaiba and both of them were staring at each other.

"Hope you get well soon", said Joey.

After Mokuba left there was an awkward silence in the flat. Kaiba tried to sleep again but he couldn't. Joey left to the kitchen where he decided to cook some tea. He put off the radio and the stillness covered everything. Outside the window he could see the rain clouds still hanging in the sky. After a while he heard a clapping door. He went to the floor and found Kaiba in the frame of one door. "What are you doing?", Joey barked at Kaiba.

"I was searching for the bathroom. What do you think? That I am robbing your flat? Well, I think there is nothing for me to steal" Kaiba argued flatly back.

Joey glared at him. "This is my father's room. The bathroom is the other door."

"Where is your father?"

"Working. So get to the bathroom and then back to bed. You need sleep. I bring you some water and tea."

"When will your father return?", inside Kaiba cursed. He and Mokuba didn't think about Joey sharing the flat with a relative.

"Don't get nervous. He will be no danger. He is going to a business trip this night."

When Kaiba returned to Joey's room he could hear Joey in the kitchen. The door to his fathers room was closed again. The image of this room was different from the rest of the flat. The bed was untidy, clothes laid on the floor and a full ashtray was on the bedside table. So maybe it was just Joey who cleaned up the flat? There was no sense that his father took everything in order except his room. But why did Joey not clean up his father's room? But he felt to tired to think about this and he started to sleep again.

Kaiba awoke from an uneasy sleep when something cold was pressed on his forehead. He opened his eyes and could see Joey with a wet towel in his hands. "Your fever is high. This will help you" and again he touched Kaiba' s face with the wet towel. "And like I said, you have to drink" Joey brought a glass of water to Kaiba' s lips. First Kaiba refused to drink. He wanted to sleep again but Joey showed no mercy and nearly rammed the glass into his mouth. "Don't make it more difficult" Joey said and Kaiba at least drank two glasses of water. "Good boy" Joey smiled in an ironic way. Kaiba wanted to shout at him but he felt too weak. He couldn't' t remember the last time he felt so exhausted and sick. His throat was aching like hell and his whole body was heavy. He wanted to be home. He threw his head furiously to the other side. He didn't want to see this weirdo anymore. Maybe some sleep again and then he would be able to leave this damned prison. Again he felt the wet towel but now on his neck. Somehow he liked how the cold cloth eased the heat of his skin. He relaxed a bit and dozed off.

Kaiba slept the whole afternoon. Joey still couldn't believe what he was doing. Kaiba, the biggest asshole in the world was laying in his bed and Joey was his nurse. Why was he doing this, he asked himself and Yugi on the phone. Joey felt a bit guilty by involving Yugi since no one should know about Kaiba. But this was all too absurd. He had to speak to someone and the most trustworthy person in his life was Yugi. When he asked again how he could get into such a situation Yugi laughed a bit and said "Well, because you are a nice person. It is not your style to let people outside in the pouring rain. And it is not your style to refuse giving help. Even when Kaiba is asking for support."

"It was Mokuba who asked. Kaiba is really ill but still a psycho. I will be feeling more comfortable when he is back in his playgrounds."

"Come on. If he is that sick he is no danger for you. I can come over and protect you."

"Haha, funny joke. I can manage it myself. No, it is true. Kaiba infected the whole flat with his disease. If you come to my place you could get ill as well. You have a big duel the day after tomorrow."

"You are right. But please call me again and tell me how it is going."

"I do. And maybe somehow I enjoy watching a weak Kaiba", Joey said with a slight vicious tone in his voice.


	3. 3

Next try:) Thanks for the reviews. I hope you don't stop.

I guess Kaiba is sleeping too often. Sorry for that.

* * *

In the evening Kaiba was thinking about Mokuba and his behaviour during the afternoon. The bedroom was dark and silent now. Kaiba reminded himself that Mokuba was starting to grow up. He became aware of his skills. Kaiba stared into the dark and smiled. Of course Mokuba would be able to entertain the mob. The mob was Kaiba's secret way of describing the various business men he had to face too often. There were all the same. A grey faceless mass which was needed to control.

Mokuba liked people to laugh. He adored the colours in life. Would the mob mutate into a crowd of smiling tennis players during his absence? Kaiba didn't fear loosing the deal. Their plan was maybe unusual but it would work. So he didn't worry about it. Yet he recalled the meeting again and again. Kaiba disliked that Mokuba wanted to take action. He was so eager to prove himself as a full member of their company. It seemed that Mokuba longed for throwing away his childhood. Why, Kaiba asked himself. It must be so precious to be without responsibility and to have someone who takes care in everything. In his own life he couldn't remember such safety.

Lost in thoughts Kaiba did not notice the person standing in the doorframe. When he finally did the person stepped back into the floor and a door opened and closed quickly. Kaiba was startled by this. Could it have been Joey? But a few moments later Joey walked in putting on the ceiling lights. He carried a laundry- basket.

"How are you doing?", he asked. Kaiba was blinded and nodded to the door "Who was this?". "My father", Joey replied toneless "Don't worry. I observed him from the kitchen. The room was dark, so he couldn't see you. The lights in the floor are not bright enough to illuminate my room properly and you are well hidden in the blankets." He opened the cupboard and put the laundry into it. Kaiba stretched the blanket more to his face and watched Joey. Suddenly a voice sounded from the room entrance. "Still some visit?", a deep and bored tenor asked. Joey turned around. "Hmm", he made and looked to his father. Kaiba tried to catch a glimpse of him but Joey stepped between them.

"I'm leaving", the deep voice said without any emotion.

"Okay."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Kaiba could hear Joey's father leaving the flat. "Lovely scene" he commented. Joey put the rest of his laundry into the board. Without looking up he said "Well, we don't talk much." Kaiba felt about commenting this as well but Joey was faster: "You didn't answer. How do you feel? Is your throat still aching?" Kaiba nodded. "I get you some tea. And for the night you should wear a scarf. Wait, here", Joey put a blue one out of the board and walked to Kaiba. There he tried to wrap the scarf around Kaiba's neck. "I'm not a little child. I can do this alone", Kaiba snapped. Joey dropped the scarf on the pillow. "A child would be easier to handle", Joey sighed angrily and left to the kitchen. Kaiba wrapped the scarf around his neck even it was exhausting to do so. All the blankets and sheets around him made it difficult to move freely. After drinking the tea which Joey brought in after a while he slowly swept into strange dreams. The last thing he noticed was the cool wet towel back on his forehead.

The next morning Kaiba awoke because his mouth was dry. He remembered a glass of water at the bed table. Tired he reached out for it but missed it and the glass fell to the ground. With a curse he climbed slowly out of the bed. No water was left in the glass. The thirst was killing him, so he staggered to the kitchen to get some water. When he stepped into the floor he asked himself where Joey was. He didn't want to meet him in a state like this. Laying in the bed differed from shaking in the floor. Maybe in his father's room? But what about the first night? Mr Wheeler must has been in the flat. Kaiba didn't believe Joey sharing a room with his father. Kaiba shivered in exhaustion. Even crossing the floor was arduous. He pushed the kitchen door open and stood still in the frame. Down on the ground Joey was sleeping on an air mattress. Kaiba placed a palm against the frame and watched him closely. Joey's face was peaceful and his regular deep breathing was the only sound in the room. Some fresh wind made Kaiba aware of an open kitchen window. He could see a fireman's ladder and a forgotten mug. Kaiba suspected Joey sitting on the ladder from time to time. That must be nice.

Kaiba turned around and walked to the bathroom. There he filled the glass and returned to the floor. In the same moment Joey stepped out of the kitchen. He looked sleepy. His hair was ruffled and his eyes were a bit puffy. "Morning", he said "I heard some noise." "Needed Water", Kaiba croaked. His voice was still hoarse.

"You shouldn't walk around. Call if you need something. Are you hungry?" Kaiba shook his head and went back to bed. He would have never even thought about calling for Joey. "I got a text message on my mobile last night. Mokuba will come over in half an hour", Joey said and shuffled to the bathroom.

During Mokuba's visit, Joey left for some buying. Mokuba informed Kaiba about the situation in the mansion. Everyone accepted Kaiba's absence because of the excuse Mokuba gave them. His voice was excited when telling. Kaiba nodded approvingly. After his report Mokuba asked if Kaiba feel comfortable with everything. "I accept it", was all he said. Kaiba enjoyed his little brother but soon his head was aching again and he longed for silence. When Joey came back Mokuba said goodbye.

"Little sunshine your brother", Joey laughed and held a thermometer in his hand. "Sorry, I had none yesterday. The last one broke when I was ill. Now let's see what your temperature is about." He put it in Kaiba's mouth.

"What a surprise. You have fever. But the good news are: You will survive. Hmm, good is just an interpretation from a certain point of view. But like I said, I can't afford myself to let you go down", Joey grinned.

Kaiba answered "Your medical statements don't make me feel better. Shouldn't I get some medicine?"

"No need to. You have a flu but not a really heavy one. Trust me. Your fever is high but not threatening. I gave you some necessary painkillers solved in your water."

"Why didn't you tell me about the painkillers? What crap did you give me?"

"Just to avoid discussion. You are not fit enough to run around but you are fit enough to argue. And your medication are just harmless painkillers you can buy everywhere. Mokuba knows about it." Kaiba glanced aggressively past Joey's blond hair. He hated being a prisoner in this flat. Joey spoke again and emphasized every word " I am not going to harm you."

The rest of the day passed by. Kaiba fell asleep every few hours. When he was awake he just stared at the ceiling and enjoyed the relaxing silence. His anger was absorbed by feverish dreams. Sometimes the radio in the kitchen was playing. Joey watched after Kaiba in regular turns, cooled Kaiba' s forehead when necessary and made him drink.

In the evening Kaiba's lips became rough and he had difficulties to swallow. "You are a fucking senseless doc", he hissed at Joey when he took the temperature. "Shut up", Joey replied and left. Great, Kaiba thought, he is leaving and calling for a real doctor. The whole plan would fail. Just because of Joey's stupidity. Kaiba got angry and frustrated. His skin felt sore and he wanted to throw the blankets away. "Hey, stay calm", he could hear Joey's annoyed voice and something ice-cold touched his lips. Joey stroked with an ice cube over his face. "Open you mouth. This will ease your pain." Kaiba opened his mouth and could feel Joey's fingers between his lips. The cool melting water running down his throat made him shiver. Again a wet towel was pressed on his forehead and even his calves were wrapped into cold cloths. Kaiba felt into an uneasy sleep.


	4. 4

I just added an ending to this scene. Well, after the review of mandapandabug I think I need some help for handing the grammar better. Any volunteers?????

But thanks for the reviews so far. It is much harder to write in english instead of just reading it.

* * *

In the dark nightmares played with Kaiba's mind. Grotesque figures and obscure sceneries were hunting him in his dreams. Sometimes he couldn't figure out if he was awake or still sleeping. Shadows became alive and something was crawling in the room. He couldn't hear or see it but it was there. The feeling of being trapped took his breath away. The sheets around him tied him to the bed and he was sure something was climbing up the bedposts. He closed the eyes and listened into the dark. From somewhere he could hear the laughter of a child. First it calmed him down but after a while the sound was getting angry. The child was shouting at him and after a while the child started to cry. Kaiba wanted to say something but the child's voice was too loud. And it was getting louder and louder. Kaiba knew he was the reason for the child's anger and fear. And maybe he had to pay now but he couldn't remember what he had done. He wanted to run away but still he was tied to the bed. He struggled for breath but there was no chance to flee. Something was coming nearer. He could hear the breathing of it. And suddenly this something touched his arm. Kaiba opened his eyes and stared into a bunch of colours caused by bright light. The child's voice was gone but he seemed to have left reality. Everything was blurry and this something was still next to him. Kaiba panicked and his only thought was to defend himself.

"Kaiba, you fucking idiot. You son of a rotten bitch! Stop it now! Are you crazy?" Joey slapped Kaiba in his face. Both of them were lying on the ground. Kaiba was sitting on Joey's chest and punched around with his fists. Joey had spent some time in the kitchen when he heard Kaiba screaming. He ran into the room and put the lights on. Kaiba seemed to hallucinate. But when Joey tried to waken him, Kaiba started to attack Joey. One of his fists punched him into the chest and another punch against his leg made Joey loose his balance. His attempt to stay in an upright position by gripping the bed sheets failed and the result was that Kaiba who was wrapped in them fell with him to the floor. Joey's head knocked hard on the floor and his ribs were aching because of Kaiba sitting on him. This was too much. Kaiba was worse than hell. Joey pulled Kaiba from his chess which was easy. After slapped in the face Kaiba seemed to slid back into reality. He was lying on the floor and rubbing his eyes. Joey jumped to his feet and examined his head with one hand. When he was sure he was not bleeding he looked down to Kaiba. His pale face was sweaty and he was clearly confused. "Bad dreams?" Joey bluffed. The pain in his chess was still breathtaking and a few punches from Kaiba had been hard. His anger mirrored in the way he manoeuvred Kaiba back into the bed. Kaiba didn't show any resistance. "Hey, you bastard. Talk to me!", Joey hissed. But Kaiba just stared at the ceiling. Joey sat on the bed and bowed his head over Kaiba's face.

"Something interesting up there? Say something, idiot." Joey's voice was still angry. He grabbed Kaiba at his shoulders and pulled him up. Kaiba was still pale in his face and to move him was like playing with an oversized doll. This nightmare must have exhausted him badly. But Joey didn't feel sorry. He had shown more mercy than a bloody Samaritan and now he felt like being hit by a car.

Slowly Kaiba realised that his dreams were over. His mind cleared and he saw Joey's face next to his. He even could feel his breath. "Joey?", he asked just to make sure he was really awake. "Of course I am Joey. You had a nightmare and nearly knocked me out when I tried to wake you." Kaiba leaned against the bed's head and looked at Joey. He looked messy. His hair was falling into his face and his clothes were deranged. "Sorry, you didn't deserve this", he murmured. Bewildered Joey replied "Doesn't matter." Somehow Kaiba's excuse shocked Joey and he examined Kaiba's temperature. He expected high fever but on the contrary the thermometer showed a nearly normal level of degrees. Joey's anger turned into pity when he watched the confused figure on the bed. Kaiba still shivered and reminded more a little child which was frightened than a recovered patient. Joey put a blanket around his shoulders an wrapped him into it. "You should sleep a bit. The nightmare won't come back and tomorrow you feel much better. Maybe you can even go home. "Kaiba lift a hand and stroke some hair out of Joey's face. "I heard a child cry. It was my fault but I don't know the reason", he whispered. Kaiba felt no need to hide this. He just wanted to tell. "It shouted at me but the words were like a foreign language. Maybe I did something bad to it." "It was just a dream. You shouldn't care to much about it. It frightened you which is understandable. But now it is too late to analyse a feverish vision. You need some rest." Joey put Kaiba's hand and squeezed it. Their eyes met and Joey saw that Kaiba was still restless. "Are you afraid of being lonely now?" he asked and Kaiba nodded. This was all freaky both of them thought but the circumstances seemed to have blurred the lines of their normal behaviour. Joey stood up and turned out the lights. Then he laid next to Kaiba and took him into his arms. "Your nightmare won't come back. I will guard your sleep. You don't have to worry about anything." Kaiba enjoyed the comfort of these words although he couldn't really believe what was happening. He was laying in Joey's arms? But he was too tired to care.


	5. 5

Contains some pseudo-psycho-crap.

* * *

Kaiba awoke with a comfortable feeling of recovery. The strange mix of hot and cold in his body was nearly gone. He enjoyed the warmth surrounding him. His throat was still aching but without the soreness of his body it was much better to stand. He stretched his arms out when he suddenly heard a voice. "Ah, you are awake. How are you?" Kaiba frowned and his memories of last night flashed through his brain. He turned around and saw Joey sitting next to him on the bed. His upper part of the body was leaned against the wall and he was looking down to Kaiba. There was a moment of silence. Both of them didn't know what to do. Joey tried something like a smile but he failed. Instead he said quickly "Well, your fever is reduced to a minimum. So I guess you feel better. What about breakfast? You haven't eaten the last days. I bring you something." Then he jumped from the bed and vanished. Kaiba could hear how he closed the kitchen door behind him. Kaiba tried to concentrate on what happened. He had a foolish nightmare which made him behave like an idiot. But it was all the fault of the fever. Nevertheless Joey saw him crying like a little baby. He felt angry about this. Why Joey? The last days were horrible enough without this last humiliation. What could he do now? Of course he had to leave this place as soon as possible. But what about all the things which happened. Would Joey keep silent. This joke of a nurse saw him in a state of weakness which could destroy his image. He didn't need someone spreading rumours around that Kaiba was nothing more like fake. Someone who breaks down when catching just a little cold. The pleasant feeling when he awoke was gone. Sullen he swung his legs out of the bed and walked to the cupboard. He needed something to dress. Where were his clothes? But suddenly the room started spinning around. His legs felt like jelly and he crashed back to the bed. He touched his head and breathed fast. He should be more careful.

"Don't hurry", Joey said from the door. He carried a tablet with a cup, a banana and a plate with some toast. "You should eat first and then you can leave." He put the tablet on the bedside table. Then he sat on the bedside. He didn't look at Kaiba when he said "Last night never happened. And your whole stay here must not be mentioned after you are gone. I am honest, I told Yugi about your stay. But he will never know any details and he won't tell. I promise." Anger made Kaiba forget about his dizziness and he shouted: "You told Yugi? Yugi? How could you? I should have known what a stupid fool you are."

"I am sorry. Maybe it was wrong but it happened."

"Maybe? You threatened some big business deals."

"Come on. Do you really believe Yugi would call your competitors? Don't be ridiculous. And he won't tell anyone."

"He shouldn't know."

"Know about what? That even when you are sick you behave like an asshole? And that a feverish nightmare made you a bit human. But don't be afraid. Your recovery will make sure that this will never happen again. You are proofing it right now. What is your fucking problem?"

"I don't want to be here. I want to go. Give me my clothes and my mobile."

Their voices were loud and angry.

"No problem. Your things are in the cupboard. Just go and get them. I will call Mokuba and tell him you are coming home. Share your next nightmare with him."

"Shut up!", Kaiba yelled "He never knows about them!"

Surprised Kaiba noticed some tears running down his cheeks. But he was too upset to stop. His blood was rushing through his body and it felt like fever again. He coughed and grapped Joey's shoulders. "If you tell him I will kill you. Do you understand me?"

"You had these dreams before?" Joey asked slightly shocked by Kaiba's behaviour.

"Yes", Kaiba cried "And I don't know why."

"Calm down", Joey whispered and pulled Kaiba in his arms. Kaiba shivered and sobbed. "The child is hunting me since years."

"You never told anyone? Maybe it is someone you hurt in your past."

"No, I will never tell. I know the child. And there is nothing to do about it."

"You know the child? Who is it?"

"The child is me. I think I murdered it and now it's coming after me."

"That's crap. You are still alive."

Kaiba heard these words but he knew better. He had killed the child. And he was just a zombie. He wasn't alive anymore. "There is nothing inside me. I am a living dead", he hissed.

"You are a weirdo. I can see you breathing and talking. You are maybe an asshole but a person without inner feelings wouldn't be so protective for his brother. Maybe something has gone wrong but you are not dead."

Kaiba felt so exhausted and Joey offered him such friendly words. It felt good to lay the head on his chest. Just for the moment he believed in Joey's voice and leaned without regrets on Joey. He relaxed slowly and when he felt his shaking was gone he freed himself from Joey's embrace. He found his voice and declared matter-of-fact: "What I am saying now is very contrary to our normal conversation but I guess it cannot get more absurd. I still feel a bit sick and I am in a state which I cannot present Mokuba. So I ask if I can stay a bit longer in your place."

Joey hesitated a moment before he answered. "This is really weird. But if you try to be a bit more friendly I think you can stay. Can you believe what I am saying? Maybe we should make an agreement. Your stay here is something out of our normal circumstances."

"Okay", Kaiba agreed. He was somehow relieved.

"So, are you hungry?"


	6. 6

Here we go again. Thanks for the reviews. all the best for you who write comments. Please don't stop. They are helping me. And they motivate:)

* * *

Although Kaiba couldn't eat much for breakfast he felt better after it. The agreement made a lot of things easier even it was still awkward. Kaiba was astonished by himself. He accepted being weaker than normal without many regrets. Maybe this little break was a refreshing of his old powers he thought. Comparable to a short vacation for his restless mind. And Joey was just a fellow traveller he met. After their journey they wouldn't see again. Kaiba liked this idea and told Joey about it. Joey who was sitting on the floor started to laugh "I am your fellow traveller? Better a male nurse you hired temporary. Nevertheless it reminds me to old fashioned books."

"You can read?" Kaiba asked in played confusion "I asked for a stupid companion who wouldn't' bother me. I have to complain!"

"Well, I lied in my application. I am a skilled student at the Western University for progressive left hand writing", Joey replied while lifting his right hand and started squinting.

"Oh, I think you lied about your lie", Kaiba laughed.

"Never trust a lefty", Joey smiled and with his left he threw the peel of the banana Kaiba had for breakfast into his face. Kaiba didn't hesitate and threw it back to Joey. The peel landed on his head and he looked like being decorated with a yellow octopus. Finally Joey stood up to bring the tablet back into the kitchen. "You should call Mokuba. I am sure he will be happy to hear from you."

When Kaiba was alone he thought about Mokuba. What should he say? The truth was not possible. But pretending to be seriously ill wasn't fair. Mokuba was such a caring little person. He would be scarred and he has done so much in the last days. Kaiba felt guilty. He would not be honest to his brother. And he was leaving him alone. But Kaiba couldn't be with him right now. He felt too fragile and he doesn't want to upset Mokuba. This nightmare-scenario showed him that he needed some time on his own to sort things out. Well, Joey was with him but that was okay. Deep down inside him he was even glad not to be really alone. But now he had to make his call. He stepped out of the bed and walked to the cupboard. This time he avoided fast movements and he had no problems standing up. Inside the cupboard all clothes were folded up and a fresh smell was coming from them. He found his clothes and on top his mobile. He took it and sat on the bed. Dialling the number he decided that he wouldn't stay in this apartment if Mokuba was showing any sign of unnecessary confusion. But the talk with his little brother was surprisingly easy. His business partners were leaving the mansion and Mokuba was of course concerned about Kaiba. He could come home now but Kaiba told Mokuba that he has done such a great work and now he should enjoy a little rest. Caring for Kaiba wouldn't be a very nice reward and so it would be a better plan to meet when both of them were fit again. Mokuba sounded disappointed but not really sad or worried. Kaiba promised to call Mokuba and hung up. Relieved he sunk back into the pillows and fell asleep.

When he woke up again everything was silent. He was alone and the sun was shining through the window. How different the room was looking now. Last night darkness played tricks on his mind and the crying voice was all around. Kaiba shivered by the thought of it. Now it was obvious that it all has been a dream. This child was him. He knew for sure and it came to him in stress situations since a long time. His sickness made it worse and so he had this breakdown. Normally he awoke from this dream and everything was alright. But why was he dreaming of himself as a child? His alter ego was angry about something and accused him. Kaiba couldn't understand. All was fine in his life. Okay, he had his quarrels with Yugi and his company. But nothing to worry about. He would win. He knew. And there was Mokuba he had to protect. Sometimes he didn't get Mokuba's personality but he did all he could do. So what was wrong? His head started aching and Kaiba decided to find some painkillers. He stood up and walked through the floor into the kitchen. The mattress Joey was sleeping on stood in one corner. Joey wasn't there and so Kaiba opened some boards. In the end he found what he was searching for. He swallowed the pills and drank some water from the kitchen sink. Then he sat down at the table and stared out of the window. He noticed the sound of a shower and guessed Joey was in the bathroom. After a while he heard a door opening and Joey came into the kitchen. His hair was still wet and water drops were running down his neck and moistened his shirt. Kaiba observed the pattern which originated on Joey's shoulders. Joey smiled at him "Hey, you are awake. Did you call Mokuba? I saw your mobile."

"Yes, I did. He won't come over until I tell him so."

"Okay. You should were something warmer when you are running around."

"I just wanted some painkillers. I am going back to bed now."

"Wait. You seem to be fit enough to make it into the bathroom. Honestly you need a shower", Joey grinned and made a disgusted face.

Kaiba could image his smell of old sweat. The shirt he wore must have been soaked with it. Suddenly he felt dirty. "That's a good idea. I'll go and take a shower." Kaiba left the room but again he moved too fast and a short dizziness came over him. Joey took his arm.

"Well, maybe you should wait with it until tomorrow."

"No, I just have to watch my step. Don't worry. Now you told me I cannot tolerate my own smell."

"Oh, I didn't mean you are stinking. Your natural smell has just intensified the last days. Nothing to worry about."

Kaiba smelt the sweet scent of Joey's washed body and his own smell became overwhelming for his nose. "No, I want a shower. I watch my step and everything will be fine."

"Yes, of course and then you will slip on the wet floor and break your neck. No chance."

"I will be suffocated by my own."

"Aha. Interesting idea. In this case the only chance for you to survive is to let me go with you into the bathroom."

Kaiba stared into Joey's face. "I am old enough to wash myself."

"Oh, I hope so. I will be your personal pool attendant and not your hygiene inspector", Joey laughed. "Come on. The possibility that you will faint is given. And I don't want you to get hurt." Joey pushed Kaiba into the bathroom. Kaiba was irritated but he really wanted a shower. In the bathroom the tiles were still damped from the previous shower. "I will sit on the toilette lid and you can have a shower" Joey said and sat down. Kaiba looked around. Of course he had used the bathroom before but he felt nervous and the bathroom articles were very interesting now. He got angry about himself. Why was he nervous? He could take a shower with Joey in the same room. In his sports class he was taking showers with others all the time. Kaiba took off the shirt and the shorts. He glimpsed to Joey who was busy with reading the containing of a tooth paste. He opened the shower cabin and stepped into it. The floor was still wet and in one corner stood soap and shampoo. Kaiba was freezing and turned to the tap. It was wonderful. The water sprayed on his body and the smell of soap animated his spirits. He sighed and reached out for the shampoo but the slippery bottle fell from his hands. Suddenly the cabin door flung open and Joey stood next to Kaiba in the shower. "Are you okay?" he asked breathless. Kaiba was perplex and couldn't say a word. The water was pouring down on them. He wanted to say something but his brain had turned into a big hole. "I heard some noise and groaning", Joey said. He was now completely wet and his clothes were sticking on his body. Kaiba noticed very bony shoulders. "The shampoo bottle" was all he could answer. Joey flushed and picked up the bottle. "Here" he stammered and left the cabin. Kaiba didn't move. The only sound was the water falling on the floor. But then he heard Joey from outside "I am sorry. Do you think you need much longer? I am a bit wet now and would like to change clothes." This is so embarrassing, Kaiba thought when he heard the stifled laughter. The door opened again and a towel appeared. Kaiba took it and put it round his waist. He stepped out of the cabin and saw Joey standing in a puddle. They stared at each other. Joey still trying to suppress his outburst and Kaiba still shocked. But Kaiba couldn't stand Joey's funny face for too long. Both started laughing. What else could they do?


	7. 7

Hm, one of my last comments was a compliment for my fast updates. Sorry :-)

* * *

Still giggling Joey and Kaiba made it back to the bedroom. Joey left puddles all over the floor and Kaiba urged him to change clothes. So Joey put some dry things for both of them out of the closet and started undressing. Kaiba sat on the bed and stared to the wall opposite Joey. But he couldn't help some short glimpses. To his own surprise he found him bony but well shaped. Joey's movements showed some trained muscles and his skin shimmered in the light coming from the window. Irritated by his fascination Kaiba looked down at his hands. "What about you?" Joey interrupted Kaiba's thoughts. He was now fully dressed and looked at the still half naked Kaiba. "You should be more careful and dress up." He put dry shirt and shorts in Kaiba's hands. Kaiba stood up and pulled the shirt over his head. He felt nervous and didn't want Joey to watch him but Joey was busy changing the sheets. "You must be tired," Joey said when he had finished his work. "Not really. Maybe exhausted but I don't feel sleepy," Kaiba answered vague. The truth was he could fall asleep within seconds but he didn't want Joey to leave him alone for rest. Joey frowned "Nevertheless you should lay down again. Would you like to listen to some music? I can bring you the kitchen radio." Kaiba nodded and Joey left for the kitchen. It took him a while and when he came back he not only carried the radio which was already turned on but a tablet with two glasses of water and a bowl of soup. The sight of the second glass made Kaiba smile. "You must eat something. I am sorry, it is just an instant soup but it is better then one made by me. I am not a big chef de cuisine", Joey said and put the tablet on the bedside table. He passed the bowl to Kaiba and sat on the floor. "You can sit on the bed with me. I think this would be much more comfortable for you", Kaiba heard himself say. "Okay", was the careless answer and Joey climbed on the bed. The radio was playing some popmusic. "Do you like the band?", Joey asked in a conversational tone. Kaiba who was sipping soup just nodded. The soup was very hot and the taste was nothing special but while eating he realized how hungry he was. Joey started bubbling about different music groups and didn't care about Kaiba being silent. When he finished the bowl he leaned back and listened to Joey. Joey was a lively speaker who used a lot of gestures and amusing accentuations. Kaiba enjoyed this entertainment but he wasn't able to follow the content. The extraordinary body-language was much more fascinating and again Kaiba was irritated about his interest. This time he concentrated more on Joey's face which was dominated by hypnotizing blue eyes. Kaiba tried to remember something so blue but a sudden question of Joey brought him back to earth. "What did you ask?", Kaiba managed to say.

"Oh, I must have bored you, right? Well, I asked about your favourite music. But of course, maybe you don't have the time to listen seriously to music. The company and all the games are your priority in life, right?"

"Hm, not exactly. You forgot Mokuba."

"I am sorry. But it doesn't look like you are spending too much time with him. I mean, he is with you all the time but you doesn't seem to notice him more than usual."

"Things are not always what they look like." Kaiba's voice sounded a bit harder.

"Don't be offended. I just can tell about the things I see."

Kaiba hesitated for a moment. "Right" he said with a shrug.

Joey shook his head. "I don't get it. You are maybe not the dumbarse I always thought you are. Why aren't you a bit nicer?"

"That's me", Kaiba said cynically.

"But not all the time. When you had the nightmare you were different."

"I am not proud of this outburst. Of course someone's personality has different shades. But I don't want to show weakness to others. That's why I am here. I need to calm down and then I can go on. I just have to believe you are taking confidentiality seriously."

Joey looked towards the window. "I will but being nice is no weakness. I never would say so."

"You are not in my position" Kaiba told him matter-of-factly. "Apart from our meetings during the duels you don't know my life. The company can be a scaring place. I worked my whole life to survive in this demanding atmosphere. It's nasty sometimes and I am trying my best to stay on top. In my opinion kindness doesn't help too much."

"So you are telling me your bossy attitude is just an attempt to prove your strength? You are a strange bloke. Stop that crap about being so hard because it is expected from you. No one forces you to be unfriendly."

Kaiba gave a short laugh. "I am not discussing this with you. My experiences told me a controlled appearance can save you from a lot of trouble. And I never failed in this."

"You are so ignorant. It will destroy you in the end."

Kaiba flashed him with a sad smile "There is no guarantee on this."

"If you say so", Joey said tartly and leaned himself back to the pillows. The music had changed to a news report and both of them were listening to it. After a while Kaiba whispered "Sorry" and Joey replied with "So am I." Joey was now very close and Kaiba could smell the soap from their shower. He closed his eyes and remembered the deep blue of Joey's eyes. "Your kindness is precious but it wouldn't suit me. Believe it or not I am quite happy with myself", Kaiba explained without heat. "I don't believe it and ..." But Kaiba interrupted Joey. "Cut the crap. Sorry for my language but I'm not in the mood for a deep conversation. Please just accept for the moment." In the blue behind Kaiba's eyes Joey's face became a vision of mysterious light. He noticed half asleep that Joey was leaving the bed. Kaiba felt sorry for this but he was too tired to react. Joey covered him with the blanket and suddenly Kaiba felt Joey's breathing on his cheek. His lips barely touched him and he could hear a whispered "Poor idiot" in his ear. When Joey left the room tears were running down Kaiba's face and he wished Joey would come back to kiss him again.


	8. 8

Thank you Kumori Sakusha for your comments. Maybe you are the only reader. So feel free to have the story dedicated for you:)

* * *

Kaiba woke up with a confused feeling inside. Through the windows he could see the sun going down. He must have slept the whole afternoon. Streams of red and gold covered the sky and were crossed by purple clouds. It was silent and Kaiba wondered if Joey had turned the radio off when he was leaving. Thinking of Joey intensified the weird feeling and Kaiba closed his eyes again. What the hell was going on, he asked himself. All he could think of was Joey's slight goodnight-kiss which was shorter than a second. His mind revealed pictures of Joey during the last days. Caused by Kaiba's illness they had shared an intimacy which under normal circumstances would never have been possible. Surprised Kaiba noticed that he liked being in the apartment because of Joey and his presence. The images of Joey at his bed, in the kitchen and the bathroom blended to one clear portrait. Glittering blue eyes smiled at him but Kaiba couldn't concentrate on them. He paid more attention to the lips which came closer and closer. Kaiba sighed and a warm feeling floated through his entire body. One of his hands moved slowly into his shorts.

But a sudden second thought of what he was doing ended it all. He opened his eyes and pulled his hand out of his trousers. With disbelief he stared under the blanket and witnessed his half erection coming down. No way, he told himself. Joey was maybe his ally for now but that would be all. And on top of this: Joey was a boy. Kaiba focused all his attention now to this fact. All these emotional up and downs in the last time were confusing him.

Kaiba jumped out of the bed and opened the window. The fresh wind made him freeze and he could feel Goosebumps running down his spine. He took some deep breaths and glanced to the darken sky. "Don't stand there for too long", Joey said from the door. Kaiba turned round and exchanged a look with Joey. How long has he been there, Kaiba thought. He could feel his face redden. He closed the window and murmured something about going to the bathroom. Joey shot an amused look at him but didn't say anything. In the bathroom Kaiba watched his reflection in the mirror. Lost weight and a pale skin made him a pitiful figure in this loose shirt. His cheeks were burning and red spots were a visible sign of his shame. Kaiba cursed and rubbed his face. Could Joey have seen something? But even if he did so, he couldn't know that he was the reason. Kaiba tried to remember if he had named Joey. A knock at the door interrupted his thinking. "Are you okay?" Joey asked from outside. "Of course I am. Be back in a minute", Kaiba replied quickly. Flashbacks from his speech to Joey last night came back to him. In the past his controlled personality had saved him from a lot of trouble. It would work again. Even in this case. With a last look at his shorts he was sure that nothing was shown to prove him wrong.

When Kaiba was entering the kitchen Joey sat at the table bending his head to some newspaper. "Do you want to read?", he asked and looked up. Kaiba found no sign of maliciousness in his face and relaxed. He joined Joey at the table and soon he nearly forget about his concern. They were talking a bit about some reports but without harsh words. The atmosphere was cosy and when Joey offered some tea Kaiba felt like nothing had happened. Joey was standing at the kitchen board and reached out for two cups on the highest shelf. Because of the stretching Joey's shirt revealed some parts of his back. "I didn't see your scarves before. Where are they from?", Kaiba asked in surprise because the delicate white skin showed two pale red marks. There was a brief silence when Joey put his shirt down and came back to the table. "A relict from old times", he said. Then he continued making tea at the kitchen sink. "From your dad?", Kaiba asked. Joey's father was strange and didn't seem to be fond of his son. A cup filled with hot tea was placed in front of Kaiba and he could see Joey leaning at the board. "Well, we had our difficulties but these ones I remained from my time on the streets. You told me about your scaring company. No difference to street-life", Joey said bluntly. "I got these when I decided for a walk in the wrong area. But you don't have to be sorry. I had my revenge."

"Did it help?"

"No, I think you know about that."

"Are you still spending much time in the streets?"

"When I was younger and didn't know Yugi and the others I preferred to hang around there. It was easier then being home. My parents divorce took my mum and sister away from me and I was getting into trouble."

Kaiba thought of the framed picture in Joey's bedroom. "You miss you sibling."

"Yeah. I was always told to take care for her but when she was gone I lost my reason for being a good boy, I guess. I started truanting and the school warned my dad. It has caused a great number of arguments between us. We were fighting a lot but he never hurt me. My visible wounds I got from others." He leaned his head back and hold the cup to his chest.

Kaiba flicked through the papers to achieve time for thinking this over. Heavy outbursts for sending his son back to school didn't fit to the man he met. The lack of emotions towards his son was striking. "Why did your dad change?", he finally asked.

"You mean, why he became such a zombie? After a last attempt to get mum back we had to move into this flat. We had been living in a small house not far away from here. I suppose the movement broke his pride or something. He doesn't care about anything anymore."

"But you do."

"I don't want to be like my dad. But as a twisted result of the fact we are father and son I cannot let him down. Trying my best to keep this household running is the only thing I can do at the moment", Joey said forcefully.

Kaiba rose to his feed and walked to Joey. "I guess we both didn't know much about each other."


	9. 9

Thank you for the nice reviews. Well, maybe my next update will take some time because this chapter took a complete different direction while I was writing. So, I have to rethink the next developments in this story.

* * *

"Yes, that might be true" was Joey's flat answer to Kaiba's comment. Both of them were now standing in the kitchen. "Well, normally we meet during a duel. And it is not a good strategy to scream private information across the battlefield", Joey continued. Kaiba smiled. "Like I said, controlling yourself helps you to stay out of trouble."

"There are different levels of this "controlling". And I still believe your way is unhealthy and will lead you into more trouble one day. Even I think now you are not the cold-blooded bastard I used to see."

"Thank you. And maybe you are not..."

"Ah, stop it. I don't want to hear what you are thinking about me", Joey interrupted by holding his hand on Kaiba's mouth.

Kaiba pulled a face. "That is not fair. Calling me a bastard just to say I am maybe a half one. But unwilling to hear my statement."

Joey chuckled and threw an innocent look at him. "Who told you, I would be fair?" More seriously he added, "Honestly, I would prefer not to hear."

"Why?" Kaiba asked.

"Hm, call it a defence mechanism."

"Against what?"

"You are an annoying person. Your way treating people is terrible. I was not very pleased to have you in my apartment but your nightmare softened the way I am looking at you. But I also see that you doesn't want to change your behaviour. So I guess when you are going home we will fall back to our old scheme. We can't tell others what happened here. But right now I am close to like you. Anything nice from you would make our situation worse. Outside."

Kaiba was a bit shaken by this. "Wow, this is very harsh, isn't it? Because you are worried about your inner balance I am not allowed to say something. What about me? Do you think I am not confused by this?"

"I didn't mean it to sound like that. I just meant I am afraid...", Joey stopped and sighed. "Oh fuck, I don't know. I really don't want to hurt you."

"Me too. Believe it or not I understand you. So I am keeping quiet."

"Are you angry now?"

"I don't know. Maybe I am relieved not to tell."

Keep controlled, Kaiba thought. Joey is right. Everything is getting worse if he would confess that he was not only close to liking him. His heart was beating fast and he felt dizzy again. He caught Joey's eye and looked away.

Suddenly Joey pulled him into his arms. "I am sorry. I was egoistic", he murmured "Tell me if you like."

Kaiba returned the embrace. "No, I cannot ", he whispered helplessly and nestled his head to Joey's neck. He had to leave as soon as possible. The stay here was the worst idea he ever had. But to be that close to Joey was the best he could image.

"I guess your plan to solve problems or taking a break of them is not working. Maybe we are causing more", said Joey sadly.

Heat was running through Kaiba's body and abruptly he pulled Joey's face into his hands. Their eyes met for a second and Kaiba said with a hoarse voice "This is causing trouble." And he kissed Joey on his mouth.

* * *

I have no idea about Joey's reaction. So, it will be a surprise for all of us:)


	10. 10

Action sequence;)

* * *

For the moment they kissed the time stood still. Kaiba felt the heat inside turning into pleasure and his hands were now embracing Joey's shoulders. Joey had closed his eyes the moment their lips touched yet Kaiba couldn't. Looking in the other boy's face was so peaceful.

But when Joey opened his eyes again Kaiba stepped back anxiously. Joey didn't say a word just watched him with a strange expression. Kaiba stared at the floor to avoid eye contact.

Stupid idiot, he called himself. Why did he do this? A few moments ago he thought his worst idea was staying but kissing Joey was much, much worse. Blood shot in his face and the room started spinning around.

Suddenly Joey grabbed his wrist but Kaiba wrested his arms from him and pushed Joey back. Anger rose in him. Of course Joey would show some pity because he was so fucking nice. But the truth was that he was disgusted like Kaiba himself. Again Joey tried to come near. Maybe he was saying something but a sudden headache made everything blurry. He rubbed his eyes and stumbled a few steps back. He stroke the doorframe while tears sprouted in his eyes. With a fast turn he emerged from the kitchen to the floor and from there in the bedroom.

Closing the door by kicking it with his right foot he jumped to the bedside table. He lifted the small board and shifted it to the entrance. The framed picture and a glass fell down with a crack. Splinters were covering the floor. The headache became more intensive and Kaiba gritted his teeth. Tears were running down his face but he fought them back. With his last strength he collapsed into the back corner of the room drawing up the knees and buried his face in his hands.

Everything was so wrong. It all turned out to be a complete disaster. The pain in his head was now overwhelming and his heart was beating faster than ever. His muscles still weakened by the illness were trembling and an itching pain in his food made sure that he had stepped in some splinters. With some bad luck he would bleed to death, Kaiba thought cynically.

A crunching noise focused Kaiba's attention to the entrance. Joey had pushed the barricaded door open. The bedside table wasn't heavy enough to block it. Speechless Joey entered the room. He noticed the broken picture on the floor and with a fast movement he jumped to Kaiba who was still sitting in the corner. "What the hell are you doing?", Joey gasped angryly. Kaiba's eyes gleamed wickedly, "Can't you see I don't want company?" Inside Kaiba was glad to see Joey was not showing false kindness.

"That is not my problem. You are in my flat. And just by the way, using the key would have been a better solution than blowing up my room and bleeding on my carpet."

Kaiba took a look at his feed where little drops of blood were visible through his toes.

"Well, you like cleaning. So I guess you won't have a problem to get rid of this." Kaiba replied and he lifted his right hand to massage his temples.

"What's wrong with you?", Joey said in an annoyed voice and pressed Kaiba's shoulders to the wall.

"I don't want your pity!", Kaiba hissed and Joey moved back. He sat on the bed and took a deep breath.

"Dream on", he said with a toneless voice. "I am not pity for you. Not after the mess you made."

Kaiba rose to his feed. His legs were trembling and the his head was killing him. The colours in the room were much to bright but he tottered to the window and opened it. Joey who watched him closely jumped to his feed. "What are you doing?", he shouted and tore him from the window.

With surprising power Kaiba shoved Joey away. The pain and the flickering lights were getting stronger. A cold wind was coming in but Kaiba leaned his upper body out and puked into the starting night. Joey who was back on his side threw a disgusted glance down the soiled wall.

"This was not necessary. I don't kiss so bad", he remarked.


	11. 11

Thank you so much for all the nice reviews.

santurion3: Ups, I think you are right. Joey's eyes are not blue. You didn't offend me and I am sorry for my lazy research in such characteristic details.

Seto'swhiterose88: I see your problem but let me tell you: Boys, especially when ill can whimper a lot;) Nevertheless I keep it in mind.

And I'm bowing my head deeply to all he other reviewers. My special gratitude goes to nobodyreally who proof-read the last two chapters. Yeah, the end is coming soon.

* * *

Shocked Kaiba sat up and stared into the dark sky. "Don't remind me", he said. Then he turned around and walked to the bed. Exhausted he made a belly-landing on it. He buried his head deep into the pillow. The headache had gone but still he felt dizzy.

"Thank god it's dark outside. So probably no one has seen you. Let's hope there will be no questions about the wall. The weather report on the radio announced rain this night. Maybe this will do the cleaning," came Joey's amused voice from the window.

Kaiba cursed silently. He didn't want any jokes about this.

Joey sat on the bed. The moving mattress made Kaiba's stomach grumble again and he turned on his back. "Still sick?" Joey asked and Kaiba nodded.

"Good", Joey said in a dry voice. "You are mad. You stormed off like a psycho and you vandalized my room in a second. What for?"

Kaiba kept silent.

"When you were opening the window I expected the worst. You seemed completely out of mind."

"Forget it," sighed Kaiba "I would never do such a thing."

"Why not? Because you are so controlled? That's a bloody joke. In the kitchen…" Joey said after a pause but Kaiba's ashamed expression made him stop. Instead he stood up and examined the overturned table and the broken glass. "Good work. You even managed to scratch the door."

"Please, leave me alone."

Joey stood still and turned around. Amongst the mess he looked like the survivor of a massacre who finally faced his aggressor. With narrowed eyes and clenched fists he stared at Kaiba.

"You are the biggest looser I know", he said, emphasizing every word. "And the biggest arsehole, don't forget. Your lack of social skills is absolutely amazing. Every time something emotional happens you fail completely. First you insulted me, then you hit me, and now you're destroying the flat. What's next? You don't care for others, do you? Mokuba must suffer a lot with you."

Kaiba rose and shouted back, "Mokuba is not suffering with me!"

Joey stared back, "YOU think that. Have you ever asked HIM? I don't think so. As long you are in your damned controlled position everything is right for you."

"He knows me well enough."

"Do you really believe this crap? Even if he can bear your madness, it doesn't help you with others."

"I think I'll leave."

"Ah, that is the next step? Running away and leaving the mess behind. Good luck," Joey nearly spitted these words to Kaiba. Furiously he left the room and slammed the door with a loud bang. A second one implied Joey had entered the kitchen.

Kaiba put his head in his hands and looked through his splayed fingers. This was the end. Silence as the absolute absence of life struck him like a hammer. He felt cold and shivers were crawling down his spine. Shaken, he stepped to the cupboard to find his clothes but instead he sat on the floor. The fact that Joey had maybe spoken the truth about Mokuba and the anger about his own inability to respond to the accusations made him miserable. Running away was such a seductive opportunity... going back to Mokuba who never questioned him. Silent tears were spilling down his face. He wiped them away and begun to pull out the splinters in his feet.


	12. 12

So this is the final chapter. Again I like to thank everyone who wrote comments and supported me. Don't be afraid to write even critical statements. As long as you stay friendly it is just a help for the writer.

puffin: I am sorry I lost you. I thought it would work out to give Kaiba and Joey this outburst because they were not able to deal with each other anymore. Maybe next time…

Seto'swhiterose88: Okay for you?

My last comment on my story is that I am not very satisfied with it. I think I made some stupid digressions and in the end everything became to fast and superficial.

Though I am proud of myself. I finished it!!!!!!!!! Enjoy it. 

Now fully dressed Kaiba opened the kitchen door. Wearing his own clothes he felt more confident about himself again. Slowly the door swung open and a breeze of cold air let him assume that Joey was sitting outside on the ladder. Kaiba entered the kitchen and walked to the window. It was a starry night and the moon was shining on Joey who was sitting on the steps.

"I come to apologize."

He turned his head, looked off the across the streets. "What for?" he asked curtly.

"For being unfriendly, for being unthankful, for destroying the bedroom but most of all for hurting you."

Joey nodded. Kaiba climbed out of the window and joined him on the steps.

"I acted very contrary to my usual behaviour. You must hate me for all the things I have done. Normally I don't care too much for other's opinion about me but this time is different." It was harder than he thought saying such things and he wished Joey would say something. But he remained silent and so Kaiba continued. "We have this pact and you told me about your life. I guess we got very intimate which made me happy to some point. But like you said it also has created new problems. Especially for me." Kaiba pulled nervously at his hair. "I am not used to such honesty and I was confronted with some irritating moments. Hurting you was my way to handle it. That was wrong and I apologize."

Joey glanced down at the streets. "You are sorry for everything? And that's it. You apologized and your conscience is clean. It works that way for you?"

Kaiba was irritated. He had been afraid Joey wouldn't listen but he was not prepared for an answer like this. "I know I must have offended you."

"How do you know?"

"What?" Kaiba was clearly confused.

"I mean, how can you know you have been offending me? Did you ever ask?" Joey's voice was a strange mixture of anger, sadness and maliciousness.

'Can't I do anything right?' Kaiba reflected. The last days have clearly shown his inability to cope with others. In his mind apologizing was the first step to making things right but it didn't seem to be effective. "Did I offend you?" he finally asked.

Joey gave a short laugh. "Of course you did. But not all the time. I understand some of your points and I thought you could see it."

"I only thought I would be disgusting you."

"Just because you were. I never despised you for your actions here. You annoyed me from time to time. Okay, most of the time. " He gave Kaiba a bitter smile and turned again away. "But I never was disgusted." In the pale moonlight Joey's face looked unearthly beautiful. Kaiba was fascinated by the blonde boy beside him.

"Are you sure you're not a saint?" Kaiba said. "I treated you like shit all the time and you are still mercy personified."

"Oh, I cursed about you a lot. But not everything you did was terrible." It was the first spontaneous smile Kaiba had seen on Joey's face during this conversation. He was so relieved because he felt so helpless before.

"What was not terrible?" he asked lightly.

Joey, who was still looking down at the streets, spoke without hesitation. "The kiss."

"What?" said Kaiba in disbelief. Immediately his heartbeat was speeding up and his hands were getting wet. Joey shot a side glance to him. He chuckled. "You are not a bad kisser. Different from what I expected you to be but nevertheless a good one."

Kaiba's eyes widened and he swallowed the wrong way. "Not used to compliments?" Joey asked in played innocence. Kaiba closed his palm over his mouth to stop coughing. Was this a joke? He was not sure. Joey was someone who liked to tease and he was still not looking at him. But in the moment Joey turned his head towards him he knew Joey wasn't kidding. Instead he found a affectionate smile on his face.

"I expected you to hate me for that," Kaiba whispered. "I don't know why I did it."

"Say it. You kissed me."

"Yeah, I kissed you."

"Did you like it?"

Kaiba flushed "Yes."

"I liked it too. So it's okay."

"What does it mean? For us? For you? For me?", Kaiba bubbled senselessly. He felt like his brain was nearly out of order.

"Listen to me. I don't know what this kiss means for us in the future." Joey seemed to be much calmer. "It was right what you said in the kitchen - the thing about staying in old schemes. Maybe you just have a temporarily crush on me and it will fade away tomorrow."

Joey grinned and his face came very close to Kaiba's "But I don't care."

Kaiba frowned "Liar, you always care."

But Joey just kissed him and Kaiba decided to quit thinking about consequences. A lot of questions would stay open after this night.

Things can change.


End file.
